Blast parameters are typically described based on conditions at the source of the blast by evaluating a type and an amount of an explosive used relative to the distance of the blast to the subject. It is desirable to evaluate the parameters of a blast in proximity to the subject (i.e., the person or object exposed to the blast). Many electro-mechanical systems which are used to detect local blast conditions are, in general, complex, expensive, bulky and typically use a power source. There remains a need to detect local blast conditions in a convenient and simple way. Additionally, improved detection may assist in the diagnosis of blast exposure and may aid in the direct medical management of individuals exposed to severe blast conditions.